


The Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 House of the Rising Sun, F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Shannon and Boone decided to stay on the beach instead of move to the caves in 1x06, "House of the Rising Sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

It’s a hard choice, but in the end they stay. They argued about it--- with nails and teeth and Shannon’s hips bucking and Boone mouthing obscenities against her skin--- for hours. After, sweaty and sated and covered in sand, they waded in the sea. Shannon frolicked in the waves like a child.

Boone conceded that they need to stay on the beach, the caves would be too claustrophobic, the others might hear them fucking. Shannon smiled at her victory, and Boone knew the real reason he agreed to the beach is that he’d still do anything to make Shannon happy.


End file.
